


【TSN/ME】无题

by Arlylia



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlylia/pseuds/Arlylia
Summary: ME，ABO，未完，是坑，存档用。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 4





	【TSN/ME】无题

**Author's Note:**

> 【警告】是坑【警告】

“Mark！”  
一直到Eduardo的声音在耳边响起，Mark才恍然回神似的抬起头，“hi，wardo.”他快速地打了个招呼。  
Eduardo像是早已习惯，他一手扶着门框半靠在Mark的书桌上，又想起自己为什么大半夜的穿过半个校区跑到Kirkland的原因来。Eduardo用一种安抚性的、同时小心翼翼的语调开口，“Mark，你还好吗？”  
“挺好的。”被提问的对象依然埋首在电脑前，过了好一会儿才想起在敲击键盘的间隙回应一下来自友人的关心，紧接着补充道，“你来的正好wardo，我需要你。”  
有一瞬间Eduardo惊讶地微微睁大眼睛，不过他很快低下头，用更加柔软温和的声音回答说：“当然，我就是为你来的。”  
说完他望向Mark，可对方并没有对此有什么反应。  
“那个女孩……”见Mark再次缩回他的代码领域，Eduardo犹豫着不知道怎么提起那件事，“Mark？”他又轻轻叫了一声。  
“什么？”Mark仰起头来看着他。   
“Erica，Mark.”Eduardo说，“你分手了？”  
“是的，”Mark点头，这没什么好不承认的，“你怎么知道的？”   
Eduardo愣了一会，“你喝醉了，Mark，”他反应过来，“你全写在博客上，我看到就过来了。”  
Eduardo把Mark右手边的空啤酒瓶拿过来把玩，强迫自己不去看对方而把注意力集中在酒瓶的商标上。空气里啤酒的苦味熏得他脸颊泛红，要是Mark问他为什么大半夜刷他的博客……Eduardo没能想出一个合理的回答。  
不过Mark并没有问下去，他重新开始敲打键盘，一连串的代码在屏幕上飞快地滚动闪过。  
“hi！”宿舍门再次被打开了，进来的人先惊讶了一声，“wardo！”紧接着才向自己的室友打招呼，“Mark，hi.”  
“晚上好，Dustin.”Eduardo从书桌上站起来好给凑到电脑前的朋友让出位置。  
“你们在干嘛？”Dustin好奇地问。  
“做一个网站，”Mark破天荒地在Eduardo开口之前回答道，“wardo，你上次那个公式。”  
“什么？”这回轮到Eduardo不解了。  
“石油期货，你暑假里用的那个公式。”Mark解释，“我需要用它来评分。”  
Mark直勾勾地看向Eduardo，后者在他的视线注视下手足无措了一瞬，Eduardo眨了眨眼睛，点头道，“好吧，你要的话。”他从Mark的书桌上拿了一只记号笔，在起了雾的窗户上写下一串字符。  
“hi...”房门第三次被打开，Chris Huges吃惊地看着围在电脑前的三个人，“Eduardo，你这么晚还呆在外面？”

如果说有什么在妨碍人类社会走向公平的话，亚性别绝对是其中之一。哪怕是抑制剂已经得到广泛应用的今天，Omega在日常生活中依然有诸多不便。  
“没事的，wardo可以在我们这里过夜，对吧？”Dustin拿肩膀撞了Mark一下，“反正Mark从来不在床上睡觉。”  
“你可以睡我的床，”Mark说，然后又飞快地补充了一句，“东西扔到沙发上就行。”   
Chris换上拖鞋走过来，扫了一眼Mark那布满代码的电脑屏幕，好心提醒道，“希望在这间屋子里还有除我之外的人记得我们之中有一个Alpha，并且刚好是不睡床的那位。”  
“oh！shit！”Dustin看上去确实像是刚刚想起这件事。   
“我可以去客厅。”Mark说。  
“我不介意。”  
Eduardo抿着唇像是要把刚刚说出口的话吃回去。  
Mark抬头看了他一眼。  
“我是说，你可以就在这里，呃，工作，”Eduardo磕磕绊绊地给自己找了个借口，“我睡得着。”  
“好吧。”Chris露出一个“算我多管闲事”的表情转身走开。  
“那太好了，问题解决。”Dustin从椅子上爬起来，“我要来点喝的，你们要什么？”  
Mark手下的键盘敲击声停了下来，“所以你今天就住这里。”语调平平，完全不像是问句。  
“我可以吗？”Eduardo问。  
“是的，我是说当然。”Mark说，他飞快地换了话题，“fasemash做好了。”

接下来在短短两小时内他们见证了一个点击率的奇迹，2个小时，22000次点击。  
“这有点……”Eduardo坐在Mark的床上，他花了一点时间把原主人的床铺收拾干净，然后就陪他们一起盯着网站的流量了，此时的Eduardo还在“好学生违反校规”的不安和“这太cool了”的兴奋之中摇摆不定。他看着不停上升的点击数，忍不住说，“这样下去我们该不会引起网络瘫痪吧？”  
印证他的说法似的，在短短几分钟内哈佛的校园网彻底瘫痪了。Krikland的学生宿舍在沉默了片刻后，爆发出一阵胜利的笑声。  
搞瘫学校的网络似乎让Mark持续阴沉的情绪高昂起来，他合上电脑坐到Eduardo身边，语气带着罕见的轻快，“我们干了件大事，不是吗？”  
Eduardo则更担心一些，“我觉得我们可能闯了大祸。”他有些犹豫地说。  
Mark抿起嘴角看着他，在对方紧张起来之前又笑着在他肩胛上拍了一下，“行了wardo，你还想睡一会吗？现在已经凌晨4点了。”  
这句话让Eduardo感觉到了疲惫，他点点头，脱了外套和衣躺下，“看样子我在上课前还能睡两个小时。”然后看向Mark，“你不睡吗？”  
卷发青年看向他，似乎经过了激烈的思想斗争，终于勉勉强强地躺到床上。  
在Mark闭上眼睛之前，他闻到新烘过的被子的味道，香波和沐浴露混合的味道，还有甜味的、刚煮好的热巧克力的味道……

  
Mark是个Alpha中的异类，他不强壮甚至看起来瘦小，时常一脸阴沉不合群，说话速度极快且带着不耐烦的语气。而人们默认的Alpha应该是像Winklevoss兄弟那样，高大而肌肉发达，优雅而具有侵略性，同时出身高位，肯定得擅长运动，是万千少女瞩目的对象。  
如果说Mark还有什么符合大多数人对一个Alpha的想象，他骨子里对除自己和自己认可对象之外的人的傲慢和极端强烈的控制欲大概可以算得上两条。  
以及，Mark并非不擅长运动。在某次机缘巧合之下惹怒了Mark的Dustin被挥着剑的面瘫追杀了两条走廊之后，他一直絮絮叨叨地向每一个人科普“Mark是个可怕的暴力狂”，如果不是被Eduardo拦下，就因为这个Dustin恐怕又要被追杀一次。  
Chris曾经出于好奇，在气氛得当的情况下隐晦地问过Eduardo喜欢Mark是不是因为他是个Alpha，他当时说的是“听说Alpha和Omega天生相互吸引”。  
Eduardo迟疑了下，回答说，“我不知道，Mark是我见过最不像Alpha的Alpha了。”  
“所以你确实喜欢他。”Chris意有所指。  
Eduardo没有否认，这怎么否认呢，每每只要有Mark在的场合，他的视线从来没法从对方身上离开，只要有靠近的机会，他就无法控制地想要拥抱、触碰、亲吻，Mark身上的气息让他着迷，信息素的味道。  
Eduardo一下子回过神来，他从小接受的教育绝对不允许他想到这些，亲吻、拥抱、甚至信息素，这太过了。  
“我的天……”Eduardo喃喃自语，将脸埋进双手之中，“我昨天在一个Alpha的宿舍过夜了，就睡在他的床上。”  
“可是他们什么都没干。”Dustin对Chris说，“真不敢相信，我昨天都做好打算出去睡了，Mark真的是Alpha吗？”  
“闭嘴，Dustin。”Chris忍无可忍地低声呵斥道。

对于Eduardo来说Mark太富有吸引力，他和Eduardo长久以来生长的环境格格不入，他蔑视“贵族”，对既定的规则不屑一顾，但又偏偏才华横溢。  
Mark在加勒比之夜把Eduardo拉到冰天雪地的户外，哈着冷气告诉他自己有一个想法，那会是一个很好的前景。  
“那就去做吧。”Eduardo说，他理所当然是站在Mark那一边的。  
“我需要钱。”Mark说。  
这没什么好犹豫的。Eduardo几乎是立刻同意当Mark的赞助人，他甚至不关心Mark给他多少分成，“我们的网站”，单是这个就足够Eduardo对Mark付出所有了，而Mark甚至说会把Eduardo的名字写在联合创始人栏上。  
“太好了。”Eduardo由衷地说，他冷得瑟瑟发抖，迫切地想要回到暖和的屋里，却留在原地跺着脚取暖，听Mark仔细说着他的未来蓝图。  
Mark停下来，他看着Eduardo，于是Eduardo也不动了，有些迷惑地看着Mark。Mark给了Eduardo一个拥抱，温暖的触感与外界的寒冷对比之下分外鲜明，Eduardo僵住了，Mark收紧了环在对方腰上手臂，然后轻轻在Eduardo柔软的嘴唇上吻了一下。  
Eduardo像是突然惊醒过来似的跳起来，踉跄着后退两步，嘴唇颤抖着重复之前的单词，“Great....Great，Mark.”他匆匆忙忙为这段对话做了结束陈词，拉开地下室的门冲进去。  
Mark面无表情地看着地上的积雪，在路灯的照射下反着刺眼的光。

  
Facebook的成功超出了大多数人的想象，Mark在大学里变得受欢迎起来。  
“他可是个Alpha。”Omega们这样说着，好像第一天认识Mark似的。  
“她们在看你，Mark。”Eduardo提醒他，两个女孩子，看不出是Bata还是Omega，隔着远远的距离和他们打了个招呼。  
“她们在看Facebook的创始人。”Mark的语气听上去毫无起伏，“一直都是这样，你成功，就什么都有。”  
“你已经成功了，Facebook现在有四千用户。”Eduardo说。  
“不，我没有。”Mark语气生硬地否认。  
Eduardo顺着他的视线看过去，Erica，那个拒绝了Mark的Bata女孩子，正和她的朋友们聊天。“你要过去吗？”Eduardo问道。  
“不。”  
Mark拉住Eduardo的袖子，在对方转头看过来的瞬间吻住他。  
不同于之前触碰式的亲吻，Mark咬住Eduardo的下唇，粗鲁地撬开对方的牙关，舌头顺着齿列舔过去。突如其来的热吻让Eduardo膝盖发软，他感觉到Alpha侵略性的信息素从他的毛孔里渗进去，激起皮肤下骨骼肌兴奋的战栗，胸腔中的空气被掠夺，仅剩的那一点也全是对方的味道，Eduardo不得不将背紧靠在墙壁上，好支撑自己不要跌坐在地上。  
该死的他觉得自己湿了，可是现在根本不在他的热潮期。  
Eduardo几乎要攀在Mark身上，他急促地呼吸，鼻息间温度越来越高，眼眶被蒸腾的情欲烧得通红，深色的瞳孔里满是雾气。  
“Mark……”Eduardo勉强在换气的间隙里唤了一声，那呻吟似的甜腻语调先把他自己吓了一跳，“Mark，等等……”  
好在Mark停了下来，他用询问的目光看向Eduardo，对方躲闪着他的视线，轻声轻气地问他能不能换个地方。  
结果他们换到了卫生间的隔间。

他们急切地亲吻着，交换气息，Eduardo知道他现在闻起来一定满身的味道，没准会引来大麻烦，但他管不了这么多了。  
Mark在大冬天里也穿着短裤，这给他们省了不少麻烦，Eduardo跪下去的时候Mark的手就放在他耳后，那一块柔软而敏感的皮肤下是腺体所在的地方，Eduardo因为这样的触碰而不断颤抖。他吻上Mark的内裤，用牙咬着将它褪下。  
Mark勃起的阴茎立刻跳出来，Eduardo凑过去亲吻它的顶端，张开嘴试着将整个茎身含进嘴里，他被迫撑开口腔，滚烫坚硬的柱体一直顶到他的喉咙口。  
“wardo...”这样的举动换来Mark一声忍耐的叹息，他的手还放在Eduardo耳朵的后方，三个手指捏着对方的耳垂，无名指和小指勾住腮骨的末端。Mark看到他的耳尖通红，耳垂却发凉，浑身都在微微颤抖，被小指指节抵着的信息素腺那里倒是滚烫的。  
Eduardo第一次给人口交，他当然了解过这些，作为Omega家庭教育的常识，但那些是正统的，告诉你如何做好准备，卧室，还是带洗手间和浴室的那种，在床上进行中规中矩的前戏。  
从来没有人说过如果你和你的好朋友一时脑热冲进Party的洗手间隔间脱了裤子应该干什么。  
而事实就是他现在正跪在地上，让他的好朋友，也许是暗恋或者明恋的对象，艹自己的嘴。  
Mark将背靠到隔间的门上，他能看到Eduardo低垂的睫毛，黑压压的盖在眼睛上方，因为情动或者其他什么原因不停震颤。他的阴茎被温热的口腔包裹，进进出出摩擦着对方湿滑的舌面，他的手指不由自主地划到Eduardo的唇边，蹭了蹭他被艹得湿漉漉的嘴角。  
Eduardo像是被吓到了似的抬起头看他，那双鹿一样的眼睛里目光闪烁了一下，又立刻低回去。他的脸颊被顶得鼓鼓的，津液顺着嘴角淌到下巴，嘴唇鲜红发亮，眼眶盈满泪水。  
“你闻起来很奇怪，wardo。”Mark突然说，他的声音有些不自然的沙哑，发暗的瞳孔带着些探究的视线看向下方的人。  
Eduardo分不清楚他是认真在问还是只是随口一说，他不知道Mark有没有听过基础生理课，毕竟那听上去不像是他感兴趣的内容。调情这种事太不像是Mark会干的了。  
Eduardo没法控制地胡思乱想，信息素和生理热潮快把他逼疯了。他昏昏沉沉地安抚着Mark的勃起，放松了肌肉任由对方艹进咽喉深处，他感觉到嘴里的阴茎一阵紧绷，在他能想到退出去之前，Mark已经射了出来。  
Alpha的信息素迅速覆盖了之前弥漫在整个空间里的甜腻味，Eduardo捂着嘴趴到马桶上干呕，他刚刚反应不及被灌下去不少，现在也没办法再吐出来。  
Mark拍了拍他的背，Eduardo没回头，他甚至觉得尴尬，能说什么呢？嗨哥们你刚才爽吗？别开玩笑了。  
Eduardo不知道自己是不是后悔了，但他肯定地知道自己不应该干这种事。他不敢想象要是被家里知道他和一个连关系都没有确定的Alpha在厕所里干了一发会有什么后果。  
“wardo，你还好吗？”要是不是Eduardo的错觉那就是刚刚Mark真的格外的温柔，他搂着Eduardo的肩膀问他，“需要喝点水吗？”  
“你能帮我去外面要一杯吗，Mark？”Eduardo轻声说，他的腿还软着根本站不起来，“我还想要点香槟，在外面等我好吗？我马上出来。”  
Mark点点头，看到Eduardo潮红的脸颊时却皱起眉头，“所以，有任何需要我帮忙的地方吗？”  
“出去吧Mark，”Eduardo无力地摇着头，“别让人进来。”

等Mark离开之后Eduardo仅剩的绷紧的神经也垮了下来，他费尽地脱下裤子，温热的体液顺着大腿根淌到膝窝，空气中一股甜丝丝黏糊糊的味道。Eduardo迟疑了一下，用手盖住自己的性器就着滑腻的触感撸动，刚刚被Alpha信息素刺激过的身体很难因为直接的抚慰达到高潮，他不得不咬着自己的前臂来堵住那些充满欲望的呻吟。  
Eduardo能清晰地感觉到体内一阵阵发紧，被误导而准备充分的身体因为得不到满足而颤抖。  
“Mark...”Eduardo最后闭着眼睛射在隔间的大理石地板上，他蜷起双腿将头抱在双手之间，因为生理刺激而发出压抑的抽噎声。  
Eduardo觉得自己可能有一瞬间失神了，等反应过来的时候他慌忙地扯纸处理满地的罪证，发自内心的罪恶感和莫名的欣快感让他几乎控制不了自己的手指。  
他再次咬住自己的手臂，直到把自己收拾干净，翻下袖子盖住带血的牙印。  
在Eduardo出门的时候有两个人走进洗手间，其中一个立刻皱起眉头。Eduardo垂下眼睛侧身从他们身边擦过，看到Mark一手一个杯子站在门口。  
“刚刚有两个人进去了。”Mark皱着眉头说道，将其中一杯递给他，“你的。”  
“谢谢，”Eduardo接过来喝了一口，香槟，“我看见了。”  
尴尬的沉默一时间盖住了两人。  
Mark看着Eduardo一点一点喝完手上的香槟，然后把另一杯递给他，这杯是白水。  
Eduardo抿着嘴唇笑了一下，闪动的睫毛上还挂着水珠，大概是洗脸的时候蹭上去的。  
“Mark，”他低下头在Mark的唇上轻轻吻了一下，“That's ok.”

他们比以前更加频繁地呆在一起，Eduardo几乎快成了这个四人寝室的第五名成员。Chris对此似乎早有预见，而Dustin抗议说你们居然在我们不知道的情况下搞到了一起！  
Eduardo表现得自然极了，他还是会把书带到Kirkland在Mark为Facebook奋笔疾书时看，也会提醒对方按时吃饭并且偶尔睡觉。他占用了Mark的半张床，大多数时候Mark本人宁可在电脑面前干到一头栽倒在键盘上，不过有的时候Eduardo也能成功地把他拉到床上睡一觉。  
偶尔，通常是在Mark的工作告一段落并且他非常满意的时候，Mark会抓着Eduardo的手去蹭他的脖子，亲吻、啃咬，通常亲着亲着就不得不躲进厕所。  
所以当Mark在大白天把Eduardo按在床上并试图脱他的裤子的时候Eduardo吓得差点要把他掀起来。  
“Mark！”Eduardo用尖锐的声调喊了一声，语气里盖不住的惊慌。  
“今天没人回来，wardo，”Mark似乎误解了对方的意思，“按课表他们得在外面呆到晚上。”  
“不，Mark，”Eduardo抓着Mark的手腕试图把那从自己的皮带上拿开，同时不停地摇着头，“Mark我们不能……”他的声音硬生生断在一般，Mark冰凉的手指隔着薄而粗糙的西装布料贴在他的胯下。  
“为什么？”Mark的脸上甚至没什么表情的变化，好像是在问一个多么寻常的问题，“可是你已经湿透了。”  
Eduardo不知道自己哪来的力气能在四肢都软成棉花的状态下把身上的人推下床去，他愤怒地涨红了脸颊，低声呵道，“停止羞辱我，Mark。”  
他的情人只是在地上略带不解地看着他，“你不想要吗，wardo？”  
Eduardo坐在床上微微发颤，他垂着眼，看上去像是马上要哭出来。“Maark，”他可能真的哭了，说话声带着哽咽的气声，“我不能……你不能标记我，不是现在……天哪……你能戴套吗？”


End file.
